Follow My Memories
by Regalia Riel
Summary: Years after Eureka and Renton saved Earth and united humans and coralians. Aria Halven, has been tasked with finding her lost memories with a Humanoid-Coralian, but why are they missing? And what does this Coralian have to do with her memories? (An AU of sorts that will make sense later.)


_Dear Aria,_

_Scub Coral. A term used to refer to a sentient life-form that inhabit planet Earth. They wish to co-exist peacefully with Humans, but are feared and hated because of what they are and what they're capable of. The race of Scub Coral is referred to as Coralians, which are born from the Scub. There are various types of Coralian; Anti-Body Coralians, Humanoid Coralians, Kute-Class Coralians, and the Command Cluster. _

_The Command Cluster functions as the brain for the Scub Coral, and as such retains all the information it has learned about the humans. It is also responsible for keeping the rest of the Scub in a dormant state. Next is the Kute-Class; they're rarely formed, but usually surface when the Scub has taken on heavy damage from something. Their dispersal, however, results in a massive influx of Trapar energy. Trapar energy refers to the energy produced from the Scub. It is a result of their activities. Ref boarding has become a popular sport; it uses the trapar waves to lift boards and essentially hover. The more trapar, the stronger and higher you can lift. However, the less trapar, the less likely you are to even lift yourself higher than a few centimeters. Lifting is slowly becoming a better way for transport. _

_Third is the Humanoid Coralians. To date, there are only two Coralians, one Artificial Coralian and one Human-Coralian. The first two are Lady Sakuya of the Vodarac. Little is known about her, except the fact that she is seen as a High Priestess. Next is Eureka Thurston. She and her husband, Renton Thurston, united Humans and Coralians, and enabled the two races to co-exist, to an extent. Scientists have proven that Humanoid-Coralians can reproduce. _

_There are some humans who still resent the Scub and are searching for ways to destroy them; however, any recent attempts have been underground. Also, Anemone Sorel, wife of Dominic Sorel, is an Artificial Coralian. When scientists were trying to create a Coralian to send to The Promised Land, Anemone was the only one to survive the horrendous experiments. _

_Due to the trauma the experiments caused, she suffers from extreme mood swings and frequent emotional break downs. Dominic, however keeps her sane and her emotions in check. Lastly, we have an unnamed Human-Coralian, but Eureka and Renton have confirmed of its existence. Any information was requested to be confidential by Eureka and Renton themselves._

_Lastly, the Anti-Body Coralians. They essentially function the same way human's anti-bodies work; they drive any unwanted or harmful things to the Scub. They accompany Kute-Classes, but appear when the Kute has been attacked. _

_Why do I know so much? How did I come across this classified information? Who knows…but I needed this information. Why you may ask? Look around the pathetic room you're in. Notice anything strange? The Compac Drive on the desk will glow as you travel. Follow that glow; if it brightens, go in that direction, if it dims, go back to where it was bright and follow it from there. Next, the black and pink ref boards are your modes of transportation. Take care of it and the backpack is full of essential life needs. I assure you there is enough money to last you for three years and food to last you for a year and a half. _

_Another thing, your memories have been wiped. You both have been given a second chance to start over. You only remember your name and he is what we refer to as a Blank Page; a book waiting to be written on or filled with knowledge. He should be waking soon, so don't be afraid of him. He has no name, but the Compac should tell you; it is linked to you, him and the Scub. _

_I can feel my last remaining memories slipping away as I finish writing this, I wish you luck on this journey and remember; you two only have each other, so become close, protect each other and defend each other. I have scattered letters across our home, and left them with trusted people. Show them this letter and they will understand immediately. Your first person to go see is Anemone. She was a friend of Eureka and I met her by chance. We became friends, and she is my most trusted friend._

_One more thing…I apologize for any hardships you two will endure…I, shouldn't have done what I did. If you ever do find out my mistake, I am sorry. _

_Best Regards,_

_Past-Aria Halven_


End file.
